


指环与王冠

by Crusher



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bitterness, Bloodplay, Cautionary Tale, Cemetery, Creepy, Dangerous Jewelry, Disturbing Themes, Gap Filler, Immortality, M/M, Master/Slave, Necrophilia, Rituals, Seduction, Torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusher/pseuds/Crusher
Summary: 第二纪元：一名不快乐的人类国王，沉迷于权力与永生，他最骇人的欲望得到了满足。这是一部略带浮士德风格的有关支配/服从的色情恐怖哥特式罗曼史，如果你愿意这么说的话。（荣获2003年秘银奖项——最佳剧情奖；2003年加尔沃恩奖项——最华丽记叙文奖）
Relationships: Sauron/Almost An Original Character But Not Quite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	指环与王冠

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Ring and the Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74964) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



> 本文是Vulgarweed的 _The Ring and the Crown_ 的授权翻译。  
> ——据说，索伦以九戒诱惑到手的人类中，有三名就是努门诺尔的贵族。  
> 偶然点进原文前，我完全没有想到自己会跪着读完……

**第一节：必死凡人**

勒死那男孩，用我亲手杀死的父亲的筋织成的绳。在断气之前，给他一次尖叫或哭喊的机会。将叫喊声捉进玻璃器皿。我把小瓶都摆进了一面墙。有时我打碎一个，释放那气息，任其在风中尖叫——每一个都是冰冷彻骨的哀号。

他们说这是人类的赠礼，比尘土更渺小，随狂风而耗尽，然后就再也听不见了。奋斗、建设、成长、死亡：那些光耀者，维拉的娼妓，在时间坟地上的破礼拜堂里，用代代相传的漂亮话粉饰丑陋的真相。而真相是：在毫无光荣可言的光荣战场上，人之子永远为对抗死亡而活，而他们看着我们，就像无上的君主观赏奴隶之间的血腥角斗。他们绝不会屈尊纡贵来享用我们的肉与骨，相反，他们在我们灵魂的残骸上绽放光芒。

你爱或者蔑视这个世界，都不重要——我们的躯体向往腐败，我们的灵魂向往湮没。

父亲给我讲了我们家乡的故事：他说从前有一座高山，在神圣时代，除了国王，任何人都不能在上面行走；在那个地方，没人可以说话，只有人王被认为能当之无愧地献上颂扬。我们在那里练习缄默，这就是我们将来的命运，而我们已经掌握得很好了——奴隶们跪在地上，为那些用生命的残酷须臾和权力的诱人味道来屈尊祝福我们的人拜首。随他们的便。我的父亲在战争中因自己的愚蠢而死——无人目睹，也无人知晓究竟是谁的剑、是谁令他入土。但就算让他在贵族年代老死在床上，千年后谁又会知晓？即便是如今，他的名字也已经很少被提及，它已是垂死者口中的灰烬。

某些人之子可能将我们的祷告携往别处，真有那么神奇吗？因我们确实发现，作为生命与力量的火与荣耀、坐骑与风，那些西方骗子的尊崇者所拥有的，并不多于不尊崇者，且远少于黑暗处低语仪式的研习者。也因我们得知，强大的森林狼已被血腥味引来，漆黑的树木将压倒我们的敌人，向他们低喃恐惧，为暗影而献祭与在战斗中牺牲一样好，不过最好还是不要死。我残酷无情，因此活过了许多场战斗——当暗影的盟友能被召唤来撕碎他们时，就连号称是我们种族最伟大的战士的那些人，也会像婴儿一样吓得呜呜哭着尿在身上。携带着致死毒素的臃肿大蜘蛛来了；飞行生物来了；愚蠢又残暴的奥克成千上万、接二连三地来了。我听说，有比所有那些都更强大的，于是我行了祭祀。  
我不确定哪种最合它们的意，所以每种都试过：动物，当然，还有各种下等人；我浴血奋战，女人和小孩被我扯着头发拖进战场，被撕成碎片——士兵也一样，他们的喜悦被我送进黑山之上的乌云。我建了一间居室，夜夜在此苦修灵与肉：在满月之下，在雷鸣之中——在无星的黑暗与无情的阳光下：我沐浴于严寒与酷热中；献上自己和他人的汗水、精液与鲜血。

那天，我除了战斗什么也没有做，然而，当西方的天空赤红，他来到了我身边。我满身血污、疲惫不堪、几近崩溃，直到歇息时，才发觉自己踉踉跄跄走下了一个小山丘，来到了一片漆黑的枯树林里。我本想在那卸下破烂的盔甲，在一个死水塘里洗掉低级血液的恶臭，他却如一声窸窣从昏暗的森林里窜了出来，披着通体乌黑的巨狼的皮囊。这具曾现身于我祭坛的烟雾中的毛发粗长而蓬乱的形体，在我的眼角模糊了。我赤裸地杵在污水里，很清楚摸索我的剑是无济于事的；在我找到它之前，他就会扑到我身上。 我可以说这是普通的恶狼，没错，但我也知道这绝不仅仅是野兽。

因此当我站在那面对这只生物，听到他开口说话时，我并不是很惊讶。“你把我们养得很好，用狼的方式夺得王冠的小国王。我的同族正在山谷下大吃大喝呢。”

“那你最满意什么肉啊，狼王？”我鼓起勇气问，因为我有预感今天他不会袭击我。

狼笑了，一声刺耳而响亮的嚎叫，那一刻，苍白如骨的月亮的碎片就是他的锐齿。“你不是懦夫，小家伙。证明你不是个傻瓜，我们还会再见。”

***

那晚，我思忖着我所有的珠宝、城市、书籍、锁链和灵魂小瓶的价值。这种价值，由死人定义的东西，在我眼前凋谢了。我研究过常见的先王卷轴与传奇——被爱戴的国王，被憎恨的国王：为自己的尸骨建大殿的国王，几乎被遗忘的国王——这个男孩从他的马上摔下来，在长胡子前就死去了；这个男人造的船，自从我们开始说另一种语言那天，就在海浪间腐烂了。

我的顾问总对我说，这是个让人民满意的问题。羊羹虽好；众口难调。我头顶的王冠沉重，而我统治的都是死人；人群聚集时的腐臭令人无法忍受。我摘下王冠上床休息，但它就在我身边，像被锁住了似的。我进入梦乡时，就像个鬼鬼祟祟的窃贼；没有武装，但悄无声息，而且更机智。穿过它的门扉，我来去自如。

那晚我在梦里同那只巨狼搏斗。我们在一片布满该死的岩石的黑色荒野上翻滚着扭打成一团，他咔嚓咬住了我的喉咙。在混乱的打斗中，我瞥见了他另外的影子，漆黑而锐利，投射在大地与天空上；我听见了翅膀的窸窣与幽灵的尖叫。最后，他的嘴在我的脖颈合拢，我松开了剑，给他来了一拳狠的，本该是狠的。而他笑着收回了嘴，将我自己的鲜血从他的尖牙滴到我的脸上。“你怕死，小小的人类，”他嘲笑道，他喷在我眼中的呼吸如同熔炉的热浪。

“我不怕，”我说。“但我不愿被贬低，因为没必要怕的人比我低贱得多。”

“那倒是，”狼故作悲痛地说。“许多远不如你高贵的人完全活得太久了。但说谎可不符合你的身份。你是怕痛吗？”

“不是，”我大喊，又想打这只狼，却突然顿住了，因他再次咬了我，深深地刺进脖颈与肩膀连接处的肌腱里，而这次我的身体抽搐得像是受了惊，因他的利齿仿佛烧热的钢铁，每一颗邪恶的尖牙似乎都带着不同的意志钻进我的肉里。我从没有这么清楚过自己身上的肉层，这种感觉就像他把每一对相应的肌肉与皮肤都撕扯了开来。我咬紧牙关才没有尖叫。我尝出了自己嘴里的血，看到自己眼中冒出火焰。红色的火焰分裂成阵阵幻象，我看见我的身体裸露，看见血液像河汊般一股股从黑鼻子里喷涌而出。我的内心被唤醒，我感受到从未感受过的黑风——叫喊会驱散它，挣扎会粉碎目之所见。我骑入一列手握无形长矛的战士中，那便是痛苦。我感到那些锋芒将我刺穿。

还在梦里时，可能一直如此。最后，是狼的意志使我睁开了双眼，我迎上它的注视。一束凶恶的光在他的眼中燃烧着，仿佛摇曳在地底深处的漆黑长厅。我没有移开视线。

我的肉体完好无损，好像他不曾撕裂。我以为弄脏床单的是我的血，其实是我自记事起便再没有在夜里洒出过的汗水和精液。

***

接下来的几天，我思索了这个梦境可能是什么意思。我真是个从痛苦中获取快乐的人吗？我听说过不少那种事，也在我的手下中亲眼见证过，所以一定没错，如果我有那种天性，我现在更加肯定了。不过，我还是把梦的每一个特征都孤立起来，去理解。我从奴隶中挑选了一个看起来最优秀的人，在上锁的房间里命令他用鞭子抽我。当我脱下长袍，向前跪下时，他脸上不敢相信的愚蠢表情让我感到厌恶，因此我指示他时盯着石地板，而不是他。我想着，也许我不知不觉在梦中激活了一种力量，当他的鞭打一次次落下时，我用指尖描摹着地板上那些熟悉的符号，试图把皮肤强烈的排斥拧作它们的形状。

什么都没有。或者说，很少。我的情绪被煽动，我的性欲被唤起，但灵与肉并没有狂野地融为一体；我没有感觉到山风。我把那奴隶杀了，把地板弄干净，我了解到的并不比以前多，除了不满意的事又多了一件。

***

对我的人民来说，一切总是从坟墓开始。当我们在这些海岸定居时，当那些曾经出航过的人还在简陋的小屋里发抖时，我们就绘制了地图，标出死人的豪宅将在何处升起。没有奴隶时，我们自己拖着巨石；我们竖起了宏伟的拱门，让孩子们做一些凿缝和雕梁的小活。迟早，并且总是更早，我们中的一员必有他的寓所。我们的财富一点一点消失在那些阴暗的居室里，再也没有显现，一步接一步，我们这个死人的城市被殖民了。

而且，我们同敌人作战时，最担心的也总是坟墓。没有那些死了的人，没有财富、动物和被强占的妇女，我们同样能活下去，但那些静谧的石厅，那是我们冥思等待着各自的虚空的地方，我们活着，就不能没有它们。我记不起那些日子了，那时，我还不能从高窗向外眺望死人的城市，望见尖顶、坟堆和蔓延的紫杉中某处火炬的闪烁——总有人在那里，哭着无用的丧，祈着无用的愿。许多曲子，为给丈夫陪葬的寡妇而歌；为跳上儿子的灵柩，洒上自己的血的父亲而歌；还为暗影会向不合体统者施以报复的迷信说法而歌。

但我不怕鬼怪，我偷窥过，我也看到了：我不是头一个。有的珠宝被拿走了，骨头也是，被拿去作各种用途。死人被逼急了会开口吗？会。我看到过他们，熏香烟雾中空洞的眼。他们没什么好说的。他们又笨又瞎。除了恐惧，他们没有力量——没有能举起东西或发动攻击的实体。他们察觉不到周围的环境。他们是自由的，不受肉体束缚，但没有意识：他们无处可去、无事可做。他们哀叹着过去的冤屈，哭嚎着要向其他同样死去了的人报仇——永远报不了的仇，即便在他们干等时，连他们的坟墓也被风雨磨烂了。年轻人打消了墓间行走的活死人的幻想——孩子们却以为生命是永恒的，死亡降临之速，甚至令本应活得更久、更美好的我的族人也心力交瘁，甚至自少年起，我就知道了有一间石室在等待着我。

在我父亲忌日前夕，我像往常一样，去他身边直面黑夜。常人以为我是恭敬地去的；我不是。我是去怒视严寒与黑暗的。我是去亵渎神灵的；在我去的地方，我的生命力是可耻的。

（我听谣言说我和死尸同寝：我只能一笑了之，因为我已经那样干过一两次了，而且发现，个中差异并不像有人或许期望的那样大。）

看石块如何悄声为我滑开；看内物如何被揭露。这儿躺着一位贵族女眷，或是她全部的残余。她的颅骨早在我之前被某个法师取走，她空荡荡的冠冕里只剩下一圈光亮的头发。这儿躺着一位曾经的、很久以前的君王。在他们那个时代，他尸骨上的剑和胸甲是最精美、最宝贵的，但在我眼中，它们又锈又粗糙。

这儿躺着我的父亲。我要是怕死人，就不会来了，因他们要还有点力气，他绝对会起来攻击我。而他瘦削的下颚静默无声，肋骨里的灰烬也没有沙沙作响。

我说不出这使我多么痛心。因我肯定已经向自己召来了一股比自身更强大的力量的震怒，如果确有其事的话。我在每一个清醒的时刻和狂热的睡梦里，对天国的侮辱还不够吗？我不是触犯了所有加之于我的禁忌吗？应允我的狂怒风暴在哪里？我多想目睹风的利爪前来索取我的鲜血，那样我就能面对它了。那就是我所渴求的虎狼之威。

即使我渎神也是枉然。坟墓那一片死寂就是一切的答案。

**第二节：仆从，暗影**

形影冥冥入岩阴，见朱颜，茔墓眠。  
凡人畏死心智毁，皆易碎。此魄奕奕何其坚——天珍，暴殄。

我该么？他是么？

大声唱吧，小小的金环。你唱，为他那强壮的双肩，它将长出恐惧的黑暗翅膀。你唱，为他那被铁冠钳住的柔软长发。你唱，他将像影子一样轻巧，他将穿过月亮，暗淡太阳。

好了，好了。

我创造汝确是为了歌唱，不是么？

**第三节：凡人**

在梦里，我伸展四肢，我睡进的石棺便为我腾出了地。我抬起双手，在十指的尽头便有骸骨跳起了舞。我呼出一口黑烟，他们便听令倒下。

在梦里，手骨于夜晚为我开启了一扇窗，从里面走出一个身披余烬火星的生物。我想起了老妇们关于火魔的传说，准备迎战，他却将火斗篷一扔，站到我面前，一个肤色黝黑、眼神坚定的高个子男人。或者说，不是人类，而是一个人形。“起来吧，”他吩咐我，我便起身，从他的眼中，我看出他发觉了我的俊美。他的视线粗鲁地从我身上扫过，我想把他放低点，出于他那嘲讽的脸，但我还是忍住了手。

“倘若你如此渴望与死者为伍，为何不干脆倒在你的良剑上？”他问道。

“我并不渴望，”我说。“狼王，”我说道，很惊讶从自己口中听到了这个词，因为在我开口之前，我还没认出他。

“那么，你渴望什么呢？”他靠近了我，轻声问。

“我渴望做主人，”我说着，意识到自己被迷住了，因我无法像在同类中那样，习惯性地拐弯抹角、遮遮掩掩。

“真的？”他问，接着靠得更近了，更高大了。向我言语的他的声音，柔和在我的耳畔，炽热的他的呼吸，在冰冷的墓穴里蒸腾。我的背脊不受控制地颤抖着，腰身也起了反应，因为我知道，这生物装成人类模样，不过是为了嘲弄我沉重的肉体；我确信，他会不断地令我想起自身的累赘那腐朽不堪的可悲状态，他只会给我造成痛苦。

他的一片黑色指甲沿着我的喉咙旁滑下，接着一条火蛇一路撕裂了我的皮肤。我咬紧牙关不出声。

“跟我来，”他低语，“我的小国王，你会明白为何你的野心应该更大。”这时他绕到了我身后，用那双此刻长满凶恶指爪的大手四处摸索，然后把它们全部刺进了我的体侧。我顿时陷入一阵痛苦而美妙的昏迷，但他凭强力抓住了我，凭利爪钩进了我，凭凶猛的长矛牵拉撕扯着把我从身体里抽离，带出了一个薄如云雾、灰如止水的灵质的我。笨拙的肉体倒在了沾满鲜血的岩石上，但我和他一起飞，飞向蒙面的月。从我的灵眼旁，我看到了载着我们的巨大暗影之翼，而树木在我们下方卑躬屈膝、瑟缩不已。

他携我远走高飞，飞越森林与山岳，空气稀薄，穿透我残损的雾体。细小的水珠在我的身体里积聚；小片的我在狂野的晚风中飘扬；我归于寒冷，寒冷归于我；我像霜一般轻盈纯净，我感到自己焕然一新，这次没错了。最后我们停在了一座石崖上，他要我放眼望去，白色的山峦如同白骨，在苍白的光下闪着微光。那里有一片废墟，漆黑的残垣断壁和空矿井在白色的山坡上怒目而视。那里曾是一座高耸的塔楼和堵堵雄伟的护墙；那里曾是打铁铺和造车间；那里曾是一片伟大的领地。

我有点不敢看俘获我的人的脸，猜想着自己看见了撼动他内心烈焰的悲伤，的确，他的话语无疑伴着悲痛，“你渴望的是自由，我的国王，当你找到你必须服侍的至尊者，你就有了最大的收获。”

话音刚落，一股巨浪在我眼前从隐匿的海中腾空而起。银黑的海水波光粼粼，狰狞的白沫喷薄而出，我为那飞沫而敬畏地惊呼起来。我刚刚看过的所有山峦和遗迹都被冲走了，水波平息，万籁俱寂。接着一切都消失了，我发觉自己再次升上了天空，但在我们下方，那不是我所认识的土地，只见一片长长的黑色平原，到处是喷着热气的地缝和规整的道路。

“我主已经离去，”魔君说。“于他，现在于我，都没有自由。但我会让你尝到那种狂野的愉悦，即使更弱一些。”

他的话惹我生气了，我在离地很远的地方，他的手中挣扎起来。他的指爪深深埋在我的灵体里，却并没有弄疼我，我第一次看到自己的双手就像云雾凝成的骨头，昏暗的光线透了过去。

“如果我放开你，小战士，除非我愿意，否则你是不会掉下去的。”

我在他的魔爪里没有自由，我还不能像我渴望的那样独自飞翔。然而，通过他的赠礼，我的确看到了超越过往梦境的景象，更重要的是，觉得自己就是梦的一部分——因我除却了重量，除却了肉体，也许还短暂地摆脱了我最想要摆脱的：时间。我不清楚，是什么灵肤让我能感受到他强壮的胸膛，贴着我的灵背；但不论如何，我清楚，随着些许隐约而真实的刺痛感的回归，他的爪子的确把我的灵体攥在了一起；不让我溃散，不让我整个渗进风中。是的，我渴望溃散。然而，我怕他读懂了我的灵魂，于是我转而依偎着他的力量，没有抵抗他的爪子粗暴的穿刺，因那对我来说是甜蜜的，而我想，我的边缘一定正沿着他的高温冒着烟，蒸汽从我冰冷的核心中释放，升入他周围湿漉漉的黑夜，在他的火焰里取暖。

我相信，他唱了歌。我记不起别的了。

我从梦中苏醒，黎明寒冷而灰暗，雨淅淅沥沥。我醒来时，不是在看着自己的尸体倒下的墓冢的石地板上，也不是在我最开始睡下的墓穴里。我在自己的床上醒来，发着烧，头晕目眩，发现两肋有正在愈合的裂口，喉咙因瘀伤而紧绷。此外，我还感觉到像是被一个男人要过的疼痛。我清醒了，但视线还是有点模糊。外面的树被压得嘎吱作响；冰的重担在它们身上闪光。这在我们这片土地上并不常见。

仆人还没给我送来早餐，一个穿着愚蠢的袍子假笑着的顾问就赶着来报告，说有人私下议论我的法术会引来严冬，甚至更糟。

我要求知道，为什么总有人告诉我流言，却从不告诉我是谁说的。

他只是说，“陛下，您病了吗？”他叫我照一照镜子，看我脸色苍白，但我只看到病怏怏的日光，虚弱地闪烁在愚人们的一座城堡上。

***

随着时间的推移，我设法找到一种模式。与东方边界的野人的一次冲突给了我许多材料；我开除了所有多嘴的仆人，免得溅在下水道里的红色液体又叫他们成了长舌妇。我没有问预言家在失活的内脏里看到了什么——我直接问了一团无言的东西，命它们把自己扭成蛇的形状。当我借着那令人作呕的油灯光，凝视一碗乌黑的血块时，我感到一只有力的手搭在了我的肩膀上。

“你的人怕的是你，远远超过了怕敌人，”他说。

“那不能怪我。我又没对他们做什么。”

“这不是怪谁的问题，”他说。我仍然没有转过身面对他。

“你为什么来找我？”我尽力冷静地问道。“你为什么这样折磨我？”

他厉声大笑，用他长长的指头打了个响指，那只占卜用的碗突然晃荡起来，猛地把其中的秽物泼到我脸上。我拔出匕首转身，却只感到有个硬得要命的东西狠狠地击中了我的背和头。

我靠住了墙。狼王又尖声吠了句什么，我的靴子和袖口都变成了铁镣，把我拷在了那里。第三声，它们开始加热，我不禁瑟缩了。

他在嘲笑我。“你问我那个？你，还有你这些祭坛、老骨头、星图和血碗？”他轻蔑地比划着。“如果不是召唤，这一切是为了什么？”

他慢慢朝我走来，这时他看起来不那么像狼，而更像人了，他的步伐如钢铁般铿锵，伴着细小的声响。很快，他逼近了我，近到我能闻到他身上钢铁的气味，他伸出套着护甲的手，抹去我眼中冰冷的血。“你唤了我。我就来了。”

“我做梦也没想过自己有这么大本事，”我嚷道，用着粗鲁的口吻，因我的内心有一种无法控制的本能，渴望感受他的愤怒。他真心地笑了，可拷住我手腕的铁镣却烧得更烫了。

“小外行。小女巫，”他压低声音。“我不会骗你。你所做过的任何一件事的力量，都还没有超过一边咯咯笑着一边在玫瑰花瓣上寻找她未来丈夫名字的精灵少女。”正当我怒火中烧时，他的声音降为了耳语，“但我来不是为了你是什么，而是为了你可能成为什么。你想看的，我可以向你展示。”

我无助地挂在那里，他脱下铁手套，一只修长的手向我伸来。他将爪尖放在我的锁骨中央，揉搓着，慢慢地，滑下，滑至我的胸口，我感到皮肤猛地爆裂开来，剧痛迸发，水中的一朵血花，我空中的一颗火球，我尖叫起来——真丢脸，我尖叫了。当他俯身，用他丰满的嘴唇贴住裂口的源头，我的脖颈根部，我颤抖起来，颤抖得骨架都松垮了，在邪恶的快感中呻吟起来，因我感觉自己正自由地弥散着，又一次浅浅尝到了超脱时间的滋味。

当他疼爱我时，我悬在他的爪边起舞。先是我的长袍脱落，接着是我的肉体，接着是我的名字。  
他停了一会，我感到一阵隐痛，很是失落。我叫喊着求他再做一次，他做了。他最温柔的爱抚在我的肌肤上留下鞭笞般的伤痕，他更无情的霸道则让我皮开肉绽。如果我不愿意，他就会离开我，再也不会来找我了；那样的话，我宁愿死，因我渴望了解他的赠礼，渴望到无法自拔。一条强有力的大腿插在我的腿间，灼热的火焰握着我肿胀的肉棒，那淫荡的玩意，而我试图耗尽我的灵魂来反抗他；我看见自己射出了爆裂的火花和刀刃的星芒。

我瘫倒在镣铐里，看见我的皮肤被划伤了，灰暗、死气沉沉，撑在咯吱作响的骨头上，但这一次，我的灵魂银光闪耀。

他很得意；我看见胜利洋溢在他的脸上，就像一个远更强大的太阳。

“您要我做什么呢，陛下？”这一次，这个词轻易地从我淤青的唇中吐出。

他轻声说，“到我这来，到我的塔来。”

月黑之时，我大步流星直冲马厩走去，骑马出去见我新的君王。现在连马都畏惧我了；只有狂野的黑马会载我去往暗影之地。

当我站在他的黑门前，他赐予了我呼唤他的声音。

**第四节：赠礼之主，残酷者**

瞧他们如何苏醒，那九人。

瞧他们如何闪耀，在至尊者的光芒里。

在它直击人心的歌声中，它告诉我，真相便为汝之力量，伟大造物者——你可以对下等人说谎，却不可欺骗他们选中的君王。因我是九人之首，我效忠于理解我的赠礼的至尊者，并且心甘情愿。

九人之首与至尊者如何一同歌唱：到我这来，永不离开。

**第五节：持戒者**

晶石里有一个世界。在夜里，我抚摩它，他便对我歌唱。我从他的歌声里了解了许多：世界上隐秘的地方、奇怪的生物和他们的叫声、以恐惧之力指引着剑而战的浩荡大军。

我仍然相信，在他把它给我的那天晚上，我曾一度死在了他的怀里。开始，他用他的呼吸夺走了我的呼吸。他紧紧扼住我的喉咙不放，如果我求他的话，他会失望的。我没有，然后我崩溃了，摔倒了，一切都陷入了黑暗。昏厥那时，只有他在我的体内，他强壮的实体如狂风般穿透我的骨骼。他说他想听我尖叫，他听到了；他用那恐怖的故意的炙热把它干了出来——我说我现在叫喊着取悦他，但我能不这样吗？他对我所做的一切都是我最害怕的，而渴望紧随其后，严厉中带着甜蜜，于我而言却更加可怕了。

我活了下来；没错，活了下来，但物有所属，成了私人财产，却很诡异地更饥渴了。我思索着我主失去了的那位至尊者，想到或许有一位比我主更伟大的至尊者，我战栗起来。因我现在明白了，只要这个世界依然存在，除了他以外我不会对任何人说起，那位就是我长久以来苦苦寻觅的主上，我相信着，这个世界上没有任何可以统治我的君王，所以我会死去，化作无声的尘埃，没有任何事物可以抚慰我的轻蔑与绝望。因暗影怎能驾驭黑夜，倘若不借更大的风？

我得知我的妻子死了。这真的挺奇怪——当我为了生一名王位继承人而娶妻时，她看起来跟小孩没什么两样。但他们带进陵墓的，却是一个骨瘦如柴的丑老太婆的壳。

我得知是时候离开我的王国了。因为我的头发依然乌黑，脸上没有皱纹，让他们害怕，他们会抱着迷信起来反抗我，甚至把各自过去的好日子都忘记，那时，他们悠哉步入晚年，而不是急着变老似的。最好把他们都丢给继承人；当然，我会回来，而且不会留任何活口，没人能蔑视我。这也是我得到的保证——没有活人能杀得了我。依我看，其他任何东西也都不能。我手上的指环向我展示了许多，我不会再说暗影的坏话，因它们生机盎然，充满智慧、战斗与激昂的幽灵，充满无情的狂风与闪耀的怒火的鲜活魂魄。此刻，他们向我问好，向我歌唱——他们在枯枝上嘶吼战曲，他们的触碰优雅而冰凉。

而当他举起我，我翱翔。

他第一次给的时候，我不敢要，因我知道那意味着一种奴役。我知道那意味着我对他来说将是个女人，颤抖着、给予着，顺从着、被占有。作为一种考验，我忍受了他和他的贪婪；我通过了一次，通过了两次，然后是更多，然后进入愉悦之中，可如果我在哪天失败的话？他就用一种难听的语言咒骂我，把我扔在那里，戴着镣铐，浑身是血和精液。但是，我们也曾一起躺在沙发上过，那时他教了我一些话，我就说出口来：废弃的话语，放弃的话语。是时，暗影在我周围升空、成形，在火光中起伏，以最淫荡的方式吟唱着缠绕在一起，哐当碰响暗影剑和暗影刺，杀死暗影人类和暗影精灵，敞开暗影坟墓和内里的劫掠行径。“不占有就被占有，”他们对我齐唱。

听到乐曲，我的主上怜悯起我的自尊。他把我拽到身旁，黑爪子搂着我的小腹，我划伤的头枕在他的大腿上，他用一种古怪的酒为我解渴，把冰凉滴入我的伤口中。

“你明白我给的是什么，”他说。“而且你不能轻易接受。”

黑语带走了所有支持我说下去的力量。我转过头，用我湿润的脸颊擦拭主上坚挺的肉棒。然后我握住了指环。

***

很快，我将不再是个人类。改变将至——我从我的老骨头里感觉到了，从人居之地的风躲避我、孤傲之地的风欢迎我的方式里感觉到了。我一步步失去了人类的属性，忘记了他们如何行事。随他们怎么叫我；我只回应他唤的名。当我的外壳逐渐衰弱，我的实体却愈发强大。无星的天光照进了我的肌肤，而我现在几乎看不见垂死的肉体世界，也不在意了。他告诉我，他已经为我拣选了其他人，作我的弟兄、我的仆从，他们是我从不能在生者或死者中找到的。他告诉我，我将既非死、也非生——而这，我已经在我的魔戒的梦中确实地看到了——但和他永远在一起，比那两者都要好。魔戒呢喃道，我将日渐紧密地依附于他，他的意志和我的意志将如精致的织物般细密地编织在一起，而我心满意足。

他们或许会说我被腐化了，但我更愿意说我被净化了——作为独一者的奴隶，其余一切的主人。他所言不虚；因我已破除了那必死的奴役，我自由，就像驾着风暴的雾，手里仍握着剑，声音号令寒冬。

**六、予戒者**

在我无能为力时，做我的双手，为我骑马前行。瞧弱者如何在汝面前扑棱，我新的恐惧王子——因我难道没有，以某种方式，生下了汝吗？因指环难道不是契约吗？若改良之、增强之、于暗影中磨炼之，人类能够成为一种优雅的东西——从对虫蟊的忠实和对主宰那乏味虚伪的祷告中被拯救出来，他充满感激，优雅无比。毒蛇般灵巧，座狼般饥饿——我的。


End file.
